I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for estimating time of arrival (TOA) of signals in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may transmit various signals on the downlink to support communication with UEs. Some of the signals may be known a priori by the UEs and may be used for various purposes such as cell detection, channel estimation, timing adjustment, frequency correction, etc. Different signals may have different characteristics to provide good performance for the intended uses of these signals.